The Older I Get
by OriginalKlaroline96
Summary: Why couldn’t he see it before? How much he cared about her, how much he wanted her? Musicalverse. Fiyero Oneshot.


A/N: This is my first Wicked fanfic, so hopefully it's okay. I just randomly decided to write this. I know it's kinda short, but oh well. This is takes place in between Defying Gravity and As Long As You're Mine.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The song is "The Older I Get" by Skillet.

* * *

The walls between  
You and I

Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight

Why couldn't he see it before? How much he cared about her, how much he wanted her? But deep down he knew they both wanted to protect themselves. She built a wall around her heart to keep herself safe from the whispers and laughs. He, however, just decided to pretend that he didn't like her because he was too protective of his reputation, even when she saw the real him._ "Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow" _

The space between  
Our calm and rage  
started growing shorter, disappearing slowly day after day

He never took the time to talk to her, or get to know her. Even the first day they met… _Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant 'go'_... as she walked away angry, he couldn't help watching her. Even then, he wouldn't admit to the new feeling, that is until the Cub incident.

When their hands touched and their eyes met, he felt something, something stronger than he had ever felt. He had almost given in when she touched his cheek, but in that fraction of a moment, his mind had snapped and he left her… another chance blown.

I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder

He sat in his dorm, looking out at the sky, imagining her flying through it with her raven hair flowing behind her. He couldn't believe how a few hours could change everything.

Today was the day Elphaba and Glinda would come back, the day that he would finally tell Elphaba how he felt, the day he would finally have a shot at true happiness. But when he went to the station, he found Glinda in tears and learned that Elphaba's not coming back. Those four words cut him deep, he had finally mustered up the courage to tell her of how he felt, but he wouldn't get the chance.

The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed

No matter how much he tried to forget her, he couldn't. He saw her in his dreams, heard her voice during the day, saw her every time he closed his eyes. He had pretended to be with Glinda, because she was the only other one who knew the pain and longing he felt, though maybe not the same extent.

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this

He figured that the only way to find her was to be on the inside, to be in a position where he would know everything and not look suspicious, to be the Captain of the Guard. Four years he spent looking for her. Searching every possible place she could hide. With so many close calls, he got more and more desperate. Just when he was about to give up, he was called to the Wizard's Palace and saw her there.

The time between  
Those cutting words  
Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt  
Do you believe  
That time heals all wounds  
It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you

"Fiyero…" said Elphaba, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"SILENCE WITCH!" yelled Fiyero in false anger. He did his best to hide the disgust in his voice as he said that last word, as much as he hated this, he needed to continue pretending until he had a plan. He looked at the two guards behind him who were waiting for instruction. His mind then remembered that ridiculous rumor he heard earlier. "Fetch me some water."

He saw her gape at him; amazed at how he could turn on her…maybe she _did_ feel the same way he did. He ran over to the Giant Head and held the Wizard at gunpoint. Just then, he saw a flash of blonde, heard Glinda's voice and realized that she was talking to Elphaba. 'Great, not only had I found the one that I want to be with, but her best friend, who also happens to be my fiancé, and the Wizard are also in the room. Now what?'

What was I waiting for  
I should've taken less and given you more  
I should've weathered the storm  
I need to say so bad  
What were you waiting for  
This could have been the best we ever had

Looking back and forth between Elphaba and Glinda, he thought back at the times in Shiz, after Elphaba had left. He remembered the sleepless nights, where all he could think about was finding her and never letting her go. But here he was, with Glinda, Elphaba and the Wizard, unsure of whether he should go run away Elphaba, or stay back and make sure that the Wizard doesn't cause her any trouble as she tried to escape.

I'm just getting older  
I'm not getting over you I'm trying to  
I wish it didn't hurt like this  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this

One look at Elphaba eyes and he realized that he couldn't let her leave him again. He couldn't pass up this chance to be with her. He looked at Glinda, "I'm going with her."

His mind was resolved. No matter where they were going, he knew that he would never leave her side. He couldn't risk losing her again. This time, he would be there to protect her, to love her, like he had dreamt of these past few years.


End file.
